Alyssa lies Concrete Angel
by Sam Marie Carter
Summary: I don't own the people, or the songs. i hope that you all will cry! No infense, I am hart kinded, PlEASE PLEASE REVEIW AND READ PLEASE! If you just have or had a username!
1. The little girl who is abused

Concrete Angel 

_**Sam's cousin, Alyssa, is inspires this. This is the saddest of all of history; abuse. **_

_**Why do children get abuse? I don't know. Only lord knows.**_

Sam's cousin Alyssa thinks that Sam is spoiled, and gets everything she wants, well

Poor Laura Kavins doesn't have what she wants. Laura always lies, she always

Cover every bruise. Alyssa woke up with a sharp pain in her leg nothing unusual

About that. Her mother keeps on hitting her nonstop. She keeps on living she is

Only thirteen years old. She have been keeping on and on living the second time

Her mother yelled at her "WAKE UP! YOU LITTLE TERP! NOW! DON'T

MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" Her parents had yelled. She woke up she was a

Little jumpy this morning, "MAKE, YOUR MOTHER- " She had made her lunch,

And walk right out the door. While she was walking, some prep students are

making fun of her clothes, and how tight her clothes are. As they were making fun of her clothes, Alyssa just sigh, they were impressed how she reacts, she does not yell, she does not make fun of anyone. As she was walking, she ran up the stairs, up to her classroom, where she is partly loved, not all the way. As the teacher made an assignment, she walked down the row of her students, she notice that Alyssa is abused, and she just doesn't ask, as the bell rung, she grabbed her lunchbag, and goes to the place outside where people could eat. When she finally finished, a little girl comes and talks to her.

"Go away, I'm not allowed to have friends, mommy and daddy said so," Alyssa said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, promises. So, how many abused children get back to their parents when they die?" The girl said.

"I don't know, how many?" Alyssa asked.

"It depends how many they had murdered!" The girl said, he had introduced himself as Martina. And when Martina said the joke, Alyssa burst out laughing.

When it was time to go home, her parents were at their work, Alyssa was talking to her friend.

"This is cool, I can't believe that my drug and drunk up parents are at work!" Alyssa said.

"Could you come over?" Martina asked.

"I can't" Alyssa said.

"Oh," Martina said.

"I wish I could but my parents are abusers," Alyssa said, just then Martina parents told her it was bedtime. When Martina closed her blinds, Alyssa's parents came home shaking.

"You," Her father pointed, "you told that we were abusers, and using drugs, and drinking, haven't you!?" Her parents yelled.

"No," Alyssa said, but her parents were beating her on her stomach, as Alyssa yelled, no answer, she tried to yell help, but her father shot her in the stomach, and thrown her on her bed. Where blood came out of her mouth. When Martina heard the shot, he woke up and he looked at her helpless, motionless friend, and ran into her parents' room.

"MOM! DAD! MY FRIEND HAS BEEN SHOT AND KILLED!" Martina said panting.

"What!" Her mother said.

"Well, lets look, how do you know?"

Martina pointed out the window. They called 911, but when the cops appeared, they were very upset, it was the fifty-millionth children it seems liked to them. But it was only a child per day.

"You are under arrest, Mr and Mrs. Charlson for murdering and child abused," The officer told them. "How could we ever thank you, Martina," the officer said shacking hands with Martina. They had Alyssa' s funeral the very next day.

These two songs is with this story. I hope you all cried! This is a tear-filled story! I had cried when I had heard these songs, and when I wrote the story!

_**Alyssa lies**_

My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

_Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"_

_and she said..._

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"_

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
oh I know she needs you bad_

_"Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise"_

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do  
but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do_

**_Concrete Angel_**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_


	2. Request?

Do you have a favorite sad country song that you want me to do?


	3. is that what you want?

Is my story really that confusing? Should I just quit? Is that what you want?


End file.
